crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
FV-M61 MBT
The FV-M61 (More commonly known as the M61) is a UCR Main Battle Tank in service with the armies of the UCR, Nilo and various independent colonies. It was designed and built by Morita Armored Systems in 2561. Technologies and Combat characteristics Putting emphasis on crew protection and firepower, Morita incorporated the iconic Energy Converting Armor of variable fighters to the design of the M61. Initially opting for the VF-17's FF-2100X Thermonuclear Reaction Engine, the expensive FF-2100X was turned down in favor of the VF-11's FF-2025G Thermonuclear Reaction Engine, giving the M61 protection comparable to that of a VF-11 Thunderbolt in Battroid mode. The initial baseline production model of the M61 tank was armed with two 150mm cannons, which were later replaced by two 176mm cannons. Anti-infantry protection was provided by two 7.62mm Machine guns, but due to the fact that it required the crew to expose themselves to operate, the two 7.62mm were replaced by two Remote Weapons Stations. Additional protection is provided in the forms of S-Mines and Shock/Concussion Grenades, which can be launched from the tanks eight dischargers, and later a "Trophy" type system to defeat rockets and missiles. Finally, while not built for outright speed, the later models can achieve a respectable 60km/h while on road. Additional protection in the form of ERA blocks or an optional side-skirt could be fitted. History (wip) A large quantity of abandoned M61 tanks on Earth were rehabilitated by the UNSC Army and are presently used for training purposes. Many have been fitted to imitate the newer R1 standard. During the Andromedan Campaign, manned and unmanned M61s suffered many mobility kills or were destroyed by Andromedan Dominion tanks. Replacement and considerations The replacement for the FV-M61 is expected to come in 2584 in the FV-XM84. For the time time being UCR ground forces must contend with several issues before the introduction of the XM84. The late introduction of an improved variant M61R1 is an additional cost for an obsolete vehicle while a new replacement will mean these revised models will have a very short life. Mass production of the M84 will take time to fully equip all UCR armored units whereas the UNSC and Exon have large quantities of new type MBT. Other issues include the fact that the UCR ally, Cineris, is also undergoing a similar modernization to their MBT and conflicts in Andromeda have shown that while the M61R1 fared better than the R0 model, it is still insufficient. Large investments will be needed to push the FV-XM84 to full capacity. Variants *FV-X60FSD - The FV-XM60FSD (Experimental Model 60, Full Scale Development) is the prototype version of what would later become the M61 MBT. It originally had a single L-20A 140mm Electrothermal Smoothbore cannon developed from the main cannon of the Alaris Mark 27, the NDE's primary MBT of the New Dawn Conflict. The prototype vehicles did not have ECA as the later production vehicles did, instead having to rely on a composite armor mix for protection. *FV-M61R0 - The first production variant of the M61 that first entered service in 2561. It had a redesigned turret and chassis to accommodate two L-21A 150mm cannons, and featured Energy Converting Armor for protection. This model served as the UCR's primary MBT up until 2576, where devastating losses during the UCR-UEG conflict prompted a much needed upgrade. *FV-M61R1 - The R1 variant was the successor to the earlier R0 model. The first tanks were produced in 2578 and transported to the Lorento Proving Grounds on Aurelia for trials. It's primary armaments were replaced by 2 L-22A1 176mm cannons, installations of two remote weapons stations on the roof of the turret. The power plant was also upgraded in the form of the FF-2110 Thermnoclear Reaction Engine from the VF-171, which in turn allowed the installation of an energy shielding system, as well as providing more energy to the already existing ECA, further increasing protection. It was approved for mass production in 2579. *ARV-61 - Armored recovery vehicle based on the M61 chassis. It's equipped with three weapons stations for machine guns for self defense. *XVT-C61- The XVT-C61, (E'x'''perimental '''V'ehicle T'est Bed, '''C'hassis '''61) often just shortened X-C61, is the designation given to M61 tanks that have had their chasis modified to serve as test vehicles for different technologies for future production variants of the M61 and for new MBTs in development. *FV-M61A2 - Ruskayan variant built on license based on R0 model. The interior was redesigned to utilize an autoloader with a crew of only three, and as little as one. Smoke dischargers have been added to the turret, along with an active protection system. The turret frontally is more sloped and angled to reduce detection. A shield has been incorporated and additional armor plating, making the Ruskayan variant somewhat heavier and less mobile but better protected. Gallery M61vsCoupSupporters.PNG|A group of Pro Peter Snow supporters face a platoon of three M61s in a riot in the aftermath of the TRM Civil War M61Platoon.PNG|A platoon of M61R1 tanks. M61RWS.PNG|A close up of a M61R1 with a ROV-32 25mm Beam MG on a Remote Weapons Station Mount. File:FVM61.jpg|Engineering drawing Category:Tanks Category:UCR